Top 152 reasons for JacoEdward and TaylorRobert
by AngelaCoryShipper
Summary: Take a look at the list of reasons why Jakeward and Taybert are meant to be :


**1.** They would be incredibly hot together

**2. **Jake and Edward as well as Taylor and Rob have a lot of sexual tension

**3.** Bella doesn't deserve either of them

**4.** It's obvious they want each other

**5.** There is a thin line between love and hate

**6.** If Bella wasn't in the picture, they would totally get it on

**7. **The twilight Saga would be 'R' rated

**8.** Both actors are in love

**9.** Both of them wore each other's 'Team' shirts

**10.** Robert tends to comment a lot on Taylor's body

**11.** Besides Jacob, Taylor admitted he wanted to play Bella.. Guess why?

**12.** They don't need Renespawn to unite vampires and werewolves... they can do it themselves through their love for each other.

**13.** They can't resist one another

**14.** Opposite attracts

**15.** Somewhere along the lines, both of them wanted to kill Bella to be together.

**16.** Keep your friends close but keep your 'enemies' closer

**17.** Cause three's a crowd

**18**. Because they don't hate each other because they are enemies but because they were jealous over the fact that each was with another girl when they wanted each other.

**19.** Because they can do 'it' even under the most critical weather conditions.

**20. **Both have a dirty mind

**21.** Edward can see Jacob's fantasies, which will be a huge advantage in the bedroom.

**22.** Edward and Jacob get an erection because of each other

**23.** Imprinting would end up a sexy process if Jacob imprints on Edward

**24. **Their forbidden romance would be epic

**25.** Jacob on top, meanwhile Edward can get to the bottom if you know what I mean

**26.** They'd be like scotch on the rocks! .

**27.** Their love is what's real

**28. **They could never actually hurt each other

**29**. If Edward and Jacob cause each other pain, it will be an excuse to get close

**30.** They could get lost in their passion

**31.** Jacob and Edward stare at each other waiting to see which one will make the move first

**32.** Reneesme would not have existed if these fellas decided to hit it off.

**33. **Jacob and Edward spend most of the time talking about each other

**34.** Jacob and Edward They are both mythical creatures

**35.** Robert has been asked how was his kiss with Taylor and the picture says it all

**36.** Words are not needed, one simple look and you can see that these two are meant to be

**37.** Robert and Taylor both wanted to be together in the series

**38.** Edward and Jacob show so much hatred towards each other to not give Bella the impression something is going on

**39.** Nothing can break them apart

**40. **Actions speak louder than words

**41.** All of their scenes are breathtaking

**42.** Taylor/ Robert and Jacob/Edward Both check each other out

**43.** Their happy ending would have been with each other

**44. **The feelings are just mutual

**45. **Jacob and Edward as well as Taylor and Rob are Irresistible to each other

**46. **The movies would be nothing without them

**47. **They are all they see

**48.** All Edward has on his mind is Jacob and vice versa

**49.** They just add up

**50.** Rob and Taylor have to be questioned about their sexuality

**51. **Taylor and Rob Always compliment on one another's characters in a good way

**52.** Rob and Taylor Barely talk about Bella in interviews

**53.** Taylor and Rob Look at each other for the longest time even when answering questions to the interviewer

**54.** If you rearrange the alphabet, it will put Taylor and Rob together

**55. **Their relationship is so obvious

**56.** Neither denied to being bisexual and or gay

**57.** If asked, who would they rather date, the answer will be in front of their eyes

**58.** Often times walk way too closely

**59. **They Are too shy to answer questions concerning each other

**60.** Love conquers all

**61. **The next new gossip couple

**62.** We know what to expect from Eclipse

**63.** Sometimes, the one you are looking for is present

**64.** Love is blind

**65.** I see a possible future

**66.** Their love story would be interesting and amusing

**67.** Everything happens for a reason

**68.** Have deep thoughts about each other on the inside

**69.** Nothing is what it seems

**70.** Our eyes can see the big picture

**71**. Their love is like a song

**72.** Them being together wouldn't be a surprise

**73.** Expect the unexpected

**74.** Look beside you to see the truth

**75. **The heart wants what the heart wants

**76.** Their crazy about each other

**77.** Wonder, what their deepest darkest secret is?

**78.** Jacob knows he wants Edward

**79.** Who is Stephenie trying to fool?

**80.** Catch glimpses at each other even around Bella

**81.** Because we will look deep into every moment they have together

**82.** A picture says a thousand words, But a picture with Edward and Jacob say's more than money can ever buy

**83**. According to Taylor it's hard to not like Rob

**84.** When Tyra asked them if they were dating their responses were "Me and Taylor?" "Us?"

**85.** When Taylor said he was dating around Robert's reaction was so jealous

**86.** Despite the fact that they are like apple and oranges, they have an undertanding

**87**. Even though they are not seen together in public, it's due to the fact they want alone time without the media

**88.** Another thing they have in common is their tendency to smile a lot.

**89.** Heck, even Tyra tried to hide the fact she meant are them two going out but covered it up by saying are they dating someone.....

**90**. Edward dreams Jake is built for sex

**91**. Jakeward hate that they love each other

**92.** Taylor seemed pretty tense and so nervous when Rob asked Tyra if she was asking if them two were going out....

**93.** They sit way too close, is it necessary?

**94.** Before you know it, rumors about them will start to flow

**95.** Neither likes when the other talks about other girls

**96.** Half the time what they say is twisted around

**97. **They do one thing which means another

**98.** Whenever they are being interviewed together, they both tend to comment on what the other is saying

**99.** They like a couple

**100.** Avoid certain questions

**101.** Rob thinks Taylor is really mature for his age

**102.** It's so funny

**103.** It's more intresting than the orginal story 104. They never came forward about their sexuality

**104**. Even Rob and Taylor aren't that dense

**105.** We have managed to sum up more than 100 reasons, that must mean something?

**106.** Anything's possible

**107.** We cannot deny what we see

**108. **Books and Movie are so different

**109.** Taybert seems to support Jakeward and if that's the case then they will have to support Taybert as well because in order for Jakeward to happen, Taybert have to get down and dirty!

**110. **In books it's all visual, on screen it's eyesight

**111.** Everyone has a differenly take of the story and this is our version

**112.** They have been asked some very odd questions

**113. **Rob recently stated how brilliant of an actor Taylor is

**114. **Taylor did not have a response when Rob asked Tyra if she is talking about them two possibly going out

**115**. Robert is Team Jacob

**116.** Taybert is hot

**117.** Taylor is following in Rob's footsteps

**118.** Taylor once defended Rob

**119. **Rob pinches Taylor's cheek during a photoshoot

**120.** It's called reality

**121.** Just to add another reason

**122.** Whenever an interviewer asks Taylor a question about his character or himself in general, he always brings up Rob and his character

**123.** Rob can make Taylor laugh... a lot

**124.** Rob has been checking Taylor out considering the fact he knows about his sixpack

**125.** Taylor thought it was unfortunate that he and Rob shared so little screen time in NM

**126.** Taylor and Rob are so easily distracted by each other

**127.** Both like Kings of leon, same taste in music

**128.** Rob seems to like Jakes character a lot, guess why?

**129.** They are like magnets, so different but can't stay away

**130.** Taylor says he would rather be a vampire and not find true love

**131.** Rob falls a lot lol Guess who he has fallen for this time?

**132.** Why do they care how many girls the other dates? In fact why is that even an issue?

**133.** Rob's favorite scene in New Moon is the rain scene? Why do you think?

**134.** They both get lost in each others eyes

**135.** Lock these two up in a room together = lots of action

**136.** Rob and Taylor as well as Edward and Jacob like each other so much, they hate it.

**137.** Oh yeah, when they are being interviewed they can't seem to stay to far away from each other, so their both always touching

**138.** Both are aware of the possibility of them two dating rumor, and are not saying anything to confirm it otherwise

**139.** If the media were to falsely accuse Taylor of dating a male, their most likely guess would be Robert and vice versa if it was Rob being asked

**140.** In one picture of Kristen, Rob and Taylor, they are staring at each other smiling from across

**141. **An interviewer, asked Rob how it felt like kissing Taylor. Hmmmm they must know something we don't.

**142. **Taylor made out with an Edward poster aka Robert Pattinson

**143**. Both give each other the sex eye

**144.** Edward and Jacob can't seem to leave each other alone, bringing me to one conclusion: Taylor and Rob want to see one another

**145.** Nothing is what it seems, quite the opposite

**146.** Cause the list is endless

**147. **Love is blind

**148.** They need to wake up and smell the coffee

**149.** Eclipse is gonna show a side of them we never knew existed

**150.** They're just meant to be

**151.** Taylor has said recently, he has had enough of dating girls and wants someone who can be themselves. Ummmm hello, that would be Rob.

Every time one of their names get mentioned to each other, both smile

**152. **Whenever Taylor's and Rob's names are mentioned about or to each other, both of them smile


End file.
